


Change of Plans

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kise has a cute nephew who looks like him, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, everyone loves Yuuta, sick!Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: Ryouta had Grand Master Plans for Valentine's Day. Too bad he is sick and so Daiki has to bring Valentine's to him.





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Back to writing and also to the old fandom. This is all because of the lovely people over at the AoKise Discord Server. Hope you guys enjoy! 'So happy to be back.

If there was anything Daiki expected when the door to the Kises’ apartment opened, it was not to suddenly be attacked by a clingy monkey. Well, if clingy monkeys had blond hair and called him--

“Dai-ojichan!”

Daiki had thankfully regained his footing before he fell over, bringing along precious cargo with him as he did. An arm had instinctively closed around a wriggling, scrawny body to then fall lower to support a little wiggling butt as his attacker settled himself against him. Daiki sighed, trying to even out the mini heart attack he had just suffered with what happened in the past 30 seconds or so.

“Seriously, kid, you gotta stop doing this.”

His new attachment giggled then drew back, aiming a bright, familiar grin at him that honestly made him feel warm and other funny feelings.

“But you caught me!” was the equally bright reply from Yuuta, Ryouta’s 7-year-old nephew, as he sat all settled comfortably on Daiki’s arm. “Oji-chan is the bestest!”

Daiki had to snort at that, unable to fight the little grin that lifted one side of his lips. He couldn’t help it; the kid was absurdly cute. Especially when he started kicking his legs a little and trying to see what he was holding in his other arm.

“You brought stuff! You got anything for me, oji-chan?” Yuuta asked as Daiki finally stepped in and closed the door behind him.

“I dunno, kiddo,” Daiki answered, carrying on the conversation even as he looked around for a pair of house slippers he could use. “I think so? A lot of this’s for Ryouta but I think I’ve got something for you in here somewhere…”

“Yuu-chan, stop bothering Daiki-kun,” a voice called from beyond the genkan. 

Daiki turned and found himself looking at Hikaru, one of Ryouta's sisters and Yuuta's mother. She was giving them a bit of a fond, exasperated look, most of it aimed at her little livewire of a son.

“Okaasaaaaan,” Yuuta whined, pouting and clinging closer to Daiki as he did. “I was not.”

“He really wasn't,” Daiki agreed just as he lowered Yuuta down so he could get on his feet. A hair ruffle soon followed while Yuuta still pretty much clung to him, happy to be right there.

Hikaru sighed, pretty much in the know on how soft Aomine Daiki really was despite how he may look. “Either way, Daiki-kun is here to visit Ryouta. Your uncle must be waiting for him.”

Daiki looked down only to find himself subject to huge puppy dog eyes and a cute little pout. The little fingers gripping on to his shirt didn't help and he had to sigh, petting baby soft golden hair once more.

“I'll see you after I see Ryouta, okay?”

More pouting but at least Yuuta looked more thoughtful now as he leaned his sharp little chin on Daiki's side. “You'll take care of Ryouta-jiichan, okay?”

Daiki held out a pinkie without a hesitation. “I promise.”

Yuuta grinned at that and locked their pinkies together, shaking once for good measure.

“Okay! Oh, and can you give him something for me too, please? Wait!”

A quick run and Yuuta came back with a bright red card and a chocolate bar. It was another one of those moments when Daiki felt like taking the kid home and never returning him ever.

“Okaasan said I can't go into Ryou-jichan’s room,” Yuuta explained, handing over the card and the chocolate as he did. “So this is still here...”

Nope, taking the kid and never bringing him back. “I'll make sure he gets all of this.”

Yuuta beamed at him. “Thank you!”

With that, Daiki sent him off back to his mother with another fond hair ruffle and a banana milk he just oh-so-conveniently had on him before finally heading on towards Ryouta's room. He knocked before calling out,

“Ryouta?”

He was answered by a sneeze and a muffled “come in”.

Ryouta was on his bed in his pajamas, red in the face and valiantly trying to tidy up as he was surrounded by tissues and what looked like an assortment of magazines. From the sluggish way he moved and the way he sniffed every so often, Daiki could tell that he still had some ways to go before he was really better.

“Oi, let me,” Daiki said as he stepped further into the room, putting down the bag of stuff he brought with him.

Ryouta sighed as Daiki came up, flopping back on to the bed dramatically with a pout as he watched Daiki fuss over him. Didn't that pout look familiar? 

Daiki leaned over and pressed a kiss over his messy hair.

“Happy Valentine's Day.”

That made Ryouta whine, sinking in and burrowing into his pillows and blankets.

“Daikiiiiii, you'll get sick. Nooooo…”

“No, I won't,” Daiki insisted as he settled down on the bedside, looking to Ryouta as he did. “And where else would I even be right now, huh?”

Despite this, Ryouta sighed, looking at him miserably as he lay on his side. He sniffled.

“Sorry I'm sick on Valentine's Day…”

Ryouta had Grand Master Plans but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. At least, not today.

Daiki shrugged. “It's fine. I'm here, you're here.” He smirked a little as he took in Kise's yellow Pikachu pajamas. “Seeing you look so cute in your pajamas reminds me of why I fell in love with you.”

“Oh God,” Ryouta groaned and Daiki had to laugh even as he nimbly evaded Ryouta's weak attempts at hitting him. “Liar. I look and feel like shit.”

“But still cute,” Daiki insisted before pulling up the bag he brought. “Now, I got you soup from Okaasan--”

“I love your mother. Please tell her I love her.”

“She loves you too,” Daiki confirmed as he pulled out a soup container. “And of course there's gifts from me, your Valentine, and Yuuta.”

Flowers, chocolates, a card, and a teddy bear. Surrounded by his gifts, Ryouta looked less miserable and Daiki liked that. He watched as Ryouta looked at everything fondly then reached to pick up Yuuta's card. Daiki hardly minded.

“Aww,” Ryouta cooed over his adorable nephew's card, eyes flitting over the message inside. “I miss Yuu-chan.”

“He misses you too,” Daiki said as he settled beside him again. “So get better quick, okay?”

Ryouta nodded before settling back, taking the bear and snuggling with it. Golden eyes looked at Daiki over the bear's darling head.

“Happy Valentine's Day.”

Daiki grinned. “Happy Valentine's Day, Ryouta. Soup?”

Ryouta giggled, a bit hoarse but obviously happy. “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, I pretty much wrote this drabble because of Yuuta, lol. Yuuta is a child after my own heart. I love him so much.


End file.
